


Show me your patronus, babe

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэкхён не может призвать Патронуса, а тут ещё всякие Пак Чанёли со своими признаниями в любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your patronus, babe

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

– Прости, что? – переспросил Бэкхён, развернувшись на каблуках к мямлившему Чанёлю. – Повтори.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – послушно повторил Чанёль и вжал голову в плечи. Странное зрелище – высоченный, широкоплечий Чанёль скукожился рядом с невысоким худощавым Бэкхёном. Со всех сторон на них глядели ребята из сборной Гриффиндора, мимокрокодилы с других факультетов, и слышались смешки от учеников с серебристо-зелеными шарфами. Стоявший рядом с Бэкхёном Ифань от неожиданности уронил свитки с домашним заданием, а Сехун, находившийся чуть позади, поперхнулся.  
Бэкхён смотрел на Чанёля, прищурив глаза и выискивая на его лице признаки шутливости или игривости. И к своему неудовольствию, не находил.  
– Смешная шутка, Пак Чанёль. Очень оригинально, – в итоге бросил он, отвернувшись и кивнув Ифаню, мол, можем идти. Сехун же как-то внимательно посмотрел на Бэкхёна и потом перевёл взгляд на Чанёля.  
– Не шутил, – тихо выдохнул он, надеясь, что друг его не услышит.   
Бэкхёна совсем не радовало подобное положение дел – кто признаётся парню со Слизерина, только что разгромив сборную его факультета в пух и прах (не то чтобы Бэкхён интересовался квиддичем)? Признание отдавало игрой, шуткой и проигранным спором, но никак не искренностью. Но не это волновало Бэкхёна, а реакция его однокурсников, пусть он и научился стойко переносить все оскорбления за пять лет учёбы.   
Грязнокровкам не место на Слизерине – это Бэкхён уяснил сразу, как попал на свой факультет. Не то, чтобы его как-то особенно задирали или били, скорее, просто показывали всем своим видом, что он попал сюда по ошибке. Первый год Бэкхёна это сильно расстраивало и обижало – иногда однокурсники устраивали ему бойкот, как единственному маглорождённому на курсе. Но на факультете он был не один такой, и, глядя на других, Бэкхён быстро понял, что ему нужно, чтобы его не доставали – нужно просто стать лучше всех в учёбе.  
А на втором курсе он познакомился с Ифанем – четверокурсником из Пуффендуя. Ифань уже тогда был высоким, добрым и умным – в последнем Бэкхён вообще не сомневался, когда видел, сколько времени Ифань проводит за учебниками. Они встретились впервые в библиотеке, сев одновременно за один стол. Бэкхён потом удивлялся, что во всем помещении, где было немало свободных столов, они сели за один. Ифань, улыбаясь, говорил, что это судьба, потому что если это не она, то он съест Мерлиновы ботинки. Бэкхёну сразу понравился старшекурсник – он был спокойным, тихим, прилежным учеником, скромным и немного отстраненным от всех житейских проблем. Откуда же ему тогда было знать, какой Ифань весёлый и вообще дурак? Что-что, а первое впечатление Ифань производить умел.  
Они подружились почти сразу – оба хотели учиться на отлично, и обоим учёба давалась очень нелегко. Но Бэкхёну было легко с Ифанем – тот, несмотря на чистокровность, ничего не говорил по поводу его крови и ничего не говорил о его отношениях с однокурсниками. Бэкхён был ему за это бесконечно благодарен и признателен. И особенно был признателен, когда вся школа уходила на матч по квиддичу, а Ифань, равнодушный к данному виду спорта, приглашал его к себе в гостиную и, наливая ему настоящий китайский чай, рассказывал что-нибудь из курса маггловедения. Иногда они делились планами на будущее, как и все дети, мечтая о хорошем.  
– Я хочу остаться в Хогвартсе навсегда, – говорил Ифань. – Мне тут нравится. Тут спокойно и безопасно и вкусно кормят.  
– Что, и после смерти тут останешься? Призрак библиотекаря, будешь пугать первокурсников? Или как призрак отца Гамлета будешь внезапно появляться из ниоткуда? – спрашивал Бэкхён, болтая ногами в воздухе.   
– Не знаю, что за отец Гамлет, но, наверное, да, так и буду делать, – отвечал Ифань – А отец Гамлет имеет какое-то отношение к святым отцам?  
А Бэкхён мечтал стать аврором, в лучшем случае, ну а в худшем – дослужиться до высокого поста в Министерстве Магии.   
– Я не претендую на должность министра, но это тоже было бы неплохо, – рассуждал он. – Жаль, что у нас, как у магглов, нет президента или королевы.  
– Поверь мне, Бэкхён, у нас они выполняют ту же работу.  
И Бэкхён верил – вообще всему верил.  
Конечно, эта дружба ему не приносила никакой выгоды в плане статусности, потому что слизеринцы предпочитали делать вид, что Пуффендуя как факультета не существует. А у Ифаня была репутация странного парня, вечно корпящего над книгами и домашкой, – его не трогали, надеясь списать, но и не уважали. А потому Бэкхёна не уважали в два раза больше – младшекурсники ничего не могли сделать старшекурснику Ифаню, поэтому за эту дружбу отдувался Бэкхён, ведь пуффендуйцы не придавали такого значения статусу и дружбе с «неугодными». Но ни Бэкхён, ни Ифань не придавали этому особенного значения – они продолжали везде ходить вместе и игнорировать обидные выпады в их сторону. А ещё Ифань всё ещё был старшекурсником, поэтому запросто отпугивал зазнавшихся слизеринцев безобидным заклинанием вроде Таранталлегры или Конфудуса, чтобы не приставали. В такие минуты Бэкхён шутливо звал его "мой герой" и хохотал, когда Ифань выпрямлялся и расплавлял плечи.  
Но на третьем курсе обстановка хоть немного, но изменилась. В Слизерин попал младший сын довольно знатной семьи О – он осмотрел всех находившихся в общей гостиной студентов холодным презрительным взглядом и фыркнул что-то вроде «оборванцы». Несомненно, это его высказывание оскорбило большую часть присутствовавших, но и вызвало чувство уважения, в каком-то роде.   
На следующий день первокурсник сел рядом с Бэкхёном и представился:  
– Сехун, – и голос у него был тихим и неуверенным, и ничего не говорило о том заносчивом засранце, каковым он был вчера.   
Бэкхён представился в ответ и услышал неожиданную фразу:  
– Надеюсь, мы подружимся.   
Бэкхёну в ответ оставалось только кивнуть.

Сехуну учёба давалась легко, поэтому он не корпел над учебниками и не засиживался в библиотеке, делая домашнюю работу. Каким-то образом он нашёл тайный вход на кухню ( _ну знаете, там такая картина с фруктами! И груша хихикает! Не знаете?_ ) и часто носил Бэкхёну различные сладости, оставшиеся с ужина. Сехун и с Ифанем быстро подружился, потому что был в целом общительным и милым мальчиком, а Ифань – большим и добрым старшекурсником, который иногда писал за него эссе по истории магии.   
Они часто втроём проводили время на переменках, несмотря на то, что ученики с разных курсов редко между собой общались, отдавая предпочтение сверстникам. Но на втором курсе Сехун немного отдалился, когда стал общаться с ловцом команды Гриффиндора Ким Чонином, и даже загорелся идеей играть в квиддич за свою сборную.  
– И кем ты собрался идти, ловцом? – поинтересовался Ифань, мелким убористым почерком расписывая причины и предпосылки восстания гоблинов для Сехуна. – У тебя же руки дырявые.  
– Я могу пойти охотником, - возразил Сехун, а Бэкхён похлопал его по плечу и сказал идти и пробовать. Конечно, Сехуна не взяли, но он не сильно расстроился и продолжил ходить на тренировки Гриффиндора, чтобы поддерживать Чонина. Ифань и Бэкхён, как равнодушные, сидели в библиотеке и наблюдали из окна, как Чонин носится по полю в поисках снитча. Им было куда приятнее читать учебники по зельеварению и труды выдающихся волшебников в области травологии или медицинской магии, чем смотреть, как играет чужая сборная (или любая другая).   
Пак Чанёль тоже был в сборной Гриффиндора, но загонщиком, одним из лучших в истории факультета – сила его удара часто приносила ему неприятности. Квиддич игра рискованная, никто не отрицает, но Чанёль делал её чересчур уж опасной, из-за чего на поле всегда дежурили в два раза больше добровольцев из больничного крыла. Этот здоровенный детина с широкой улыбкой вгонял Бэкхёна в странное состояние опасения за свою жизнь, даже если просто проходил мимо. А ещё – очень и очень раздражал. Даже не так – РАЗДРАЖАЛ. Потому что этот громкий и неугомонный гриффиндорец, при всей глуповатости его зубастого лица, отлично учился, не прилагая никаких особенных усилий. Если присмотреться ближе, то у Чанёля было всё то, чего не было у Бэкхёна – склонность к обучению, уважение факультета, широкий круг друзей и знакомых, и, Мерлинова борода, Патронус. На третьем курсе только у Бэкхёна не получилось вызвать Патронуса на экзамене по Защите от тёмных искусств. Чанёль же получил дополнительные баллы за телесного Патронуса в виде феникса – профессор Шим очень долго расхваливал его. У Бэкхёна же получалась лишь еле заметная серебристая дымка – она даже не пыталась принять какую-либо форму. Так, вызвав Патронуса, Чанёль заработал себе ещё и неприязнь Бэкхёна, о которой не догадывался, потому что Бэкхёну хватало благоразумия не высказывать ничего вслух. А на парах он только закатывал глаза и качал головой, когда Чанёлю снова что-то удавалось без особых усилий.

Поэтому на четвертом курсе Бэкхён, слышавший о Выручай-комнате, отчаянно принялся её искать, чтобы там практиковаться в заклинаниях, которые ему удавались хуже, чем Чанёлю.  
– Ты не можешь отрицать, что он хорошо на тебя влияет, – сказал Ифань, корпя над учебниками по трансфигурации. – Ты стараешься и совершенствуешься.   
– Я бы и без него совершенствовался, – огрызнулся Бэкхён и углубился в теоретическое изучение Патронуса.   
Не то чтобы у Бэкхёна вообще не было хороших воспоминаний, но их силы не хватало на придание формы легкой серебристой дымке. Он пытался концентрироваться на том дне, когда ему пришло письмо из Хогвартса, и мама торжественно объявила «Ты волшебник, Бэкхён», но оно было не таким сильным. Потом на дне знакомства с Ифанем, или на дне рождения, когда Ифань подарил ему коллекцию карточек из шоколадных лягушек, или на Рождественском ужине, когда отец позволил ему прокатиться на новенькой метле под потолком их дома. Ничего не выходило, и порой не появлялась даже дымка – просто загорался кончик волшебной палочки.  
Выручай-комнату ему помог найти Чанёль – случайно, конечно, как это всегда случалось с Чанёлем. Все свои хорошие дела он делал случайно, как и свои лучшие удары. Он был уверен, что и на парах отвечает на отлично только волей случая, потому что ему везёт на лёгкие вопросы.   
Чанёль вышёл в коридор из двери, которой никогда не было на восьмом этаже, и Бэкхён это заметил. Он сразу понял, что там Выручай-комната (не зря же он читал Историю Хогвартса с исправлениями и поправками Гермионы Грэйнджер) и сконцентрировался на том, что ему нужно место, чтобы практиковаться. Комната добродушно предоставила ему пустое помещение с книжными полками вдоль стен, где Бэкхён мог вдоволь совершенствоваться в заклинаниях. Спустя пару месяцев они с Ифанем стали проводить время в Комнате чаще, чем в библиотеке, тем более что нужные им книги всегда появлялись на полках. Там же Ифань помогал Бэкхёну в овладении Патронусом – у самого Ифаня он был в виде небольшого озорного бигля. Но у Бэкхёна так ничего и не выходило, хотя в остальных - заклинаниях он стал лучше, чем Чанёль.   
м Не просто вспомни, но задержи это воспоминание в голове, – советовал Ифань, стоя за Бэкхёном и придерживая его руку на правильной высоте. У Бэкхёна никогда не получалось, когда Ифань был так близко.

На пятом курсе к ним присоединился Сехун, который тоже стал практиковаться в вызове Патронуса, и к радости Сехуна и Ифаня и зависти Бэкхёна, довольно быстро с этим справился. Правда, он отказывался говорить, о чем он думает, когда вызывает своего Патронуса-ласку, но Бэкхён подозревал, что дело в растрёпанных волосах и припухших губах после тренировки Гриффиндора.   
– Где вы всё время место находите? – спросил как-то раз Бэкхён, когда Сехун пришёл в гостиную Слизерина с шальными глазами и самой идиотской улыбкой на свете.   
– Чонин знает столько мест в школе, – мечтательно ответил Сехун и уткнулся лицом в подтянутые к груди коленки, после чего Бэкхён от него отстал.   
А потом наткнулся в своей Выручай-комнате на Чанёля, практиковавшего трансфигурацию. Тот посмотрел как-то испуганно, но быстро взял себя в руки и вернул на лицо свою пугающую широченную улыбку.   
– Тоже здесь практикуешься? – спросил он, но не дождался ответа. Бэкхён мрачно сверлил его взглядом и Чанёлю пришлось уйти, чтобы не беспокоить Бэкхёна.  
После Рождества Бэкхён занимался в Выручай-комнате один, потому что Ифань готовился к сдаче Ж.А.Б.А, а Сехун зажимался в тёмных углах школы с Чонином. Конечно, хорошо бы Бэкхёну готовиться к С.О.В, но Патронус для него был всё ещё важнее.   
А тут этот Пак Чанёль с его признаниями из ниоткуда.   
_«Ты мне нравишься»._  
Низкий голос Чанёля ещё звучал в голове Бэкхёна, когда он вошёл в гостиную Слизерина, в которой, слава Мерлину, было мало людей. Только несколько первокурсников юркнули в свои спальни, напуганные озлобленным старшекурсником.   
– Умнее шутку не придумал? – раздраженно буркнул Бэкхён, пнув кресло и завалившись на него. Сехун сел напротив, на самый краешек стула. – Подумать только, какая оригинальность! Чистокровный волшебник с Гриффиндора и грязнокровка с Слизерина! Это достойно романа!  
– Бэкхён, тише, – попытался успокоить его Сехун, но безуспешно. Бэкхёна было не остановить – он напоминал разъярённую змею, в гнездо которой заполз гигантский паук. Сехун был уверен, что ещё немного, и тот начнёт плевать ядом.   
– Я совсем не удивлюсь, если твоим Патронусом будет кобра, – выдохнул в конце концов Сехун и поднялся со стула.   
– Скорее уж, – ответил успокоившийся Бэкхён. – Маленький и неопасный.  
– Это ты-то неопасный? – Сехун покосился на друга и направился в сторону спальни. – На твоем месте я бы ещё подумал над его словами.  
– Было бы над чем думать, – фыркнул Бэкхён.  
Ночью ему снился феникс, выклёвывающий глаза гигантской змеи, - Бэкхён ворочался так, словно сам прятал свои глаза от птицы. А потом феникс заговорил.  
 _Ты мне нравишься.  
Нравишься.  
Ты мне нравишься._  
Голосом Пак Чанёля – неожиданно тихим и грустным.  
Бэкхён проснулся в прескверном настроении и с желанием придушить Чанёля сразу, как увидит.  
– Он может получать лучшие оценки, он может признаваться мне, но он не может лишать мне сна, – прошипел Бэкхён Сехуну на ухо, накладывая на тарелку и омлет, и бекон, и тосты с джемом, и даже жареную курицу. Сехун поморщился, когда Бэкхён придвинул к себе миску с салатом.  
– Ты похож на змею, заедающую стресс, – покачал он головой.  
– Не зря на Слизерине торчу, Мерлин вас всех побери!  
После занятий Бэкхён снова пошёл в Выручай-комнату, чтобы попрактиковаться в заклинаниях атаки – ему нужно было выпустить пар. Но когда он зашёл, то снова увидел Чанёля, вызывающего Патронуса.   
– Ты опять здесь, – Бэкхён сузил глаза.   
– Это не только твоя Комната, – возразил Чанёль, хотя до этого всегда уходил, оставляя Бэкхёна одного.  
– Знаю. Но будь добр, уйди, – Бэкхён палочкой указал на дверь. – Не хочу тебя видеть сейчас.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – Чанёль оказался близко слишком неожиданно, что Бэкхёну пришлось отойти на шаг назад. – О вчерашнем.  
– Не о чем говорить, – отмахнулся Бэкхён. – Ты проиграл спор, пошутил, я шутку не оценил.   
– Не было спора. И шутки не было, – помотал головой Чанёль. – Я серьёзно.  
Бэкхён от возмущения даже не нашёл, что ответить и только хватал ртом воздух.  
– Пошёл к чёрту, – в итоге прошипел Бэкхён, выскакивая за дверь, лишь бы быть дальше от Чанёля.  
Ему совсем не понравилось то чувство, которое поднялось в нём, когда Чанёль навис над ним, закрывая свет. Оно было чем-то похоже на сливочное пиво, если его взболтать, или на глоток огненного виски. Или на желание спрятаться за Чанёлем, пусть и на мгновение – на самый короткий миг скрыться за ним от всего мира.  
Спустя полчаса Бэкхён увидел, что над ним кружит бумажный самолётик. Сначала он хотел его просто сжечь, но подумал, что хуже не будет, если он прочтёт.  
Так сильно Бэкхён ещё никогда не ошибался – стало ещё хуже.  
 _Призывая Патронуса, я думаю о тебе._  
 _Пошёл к чёрту, Пак Чанёль. Пошёл к чёрту._  
Бэкхён написал ответ прямо на том же самолётике. 

– У меня никогда не было таких чувств, когда ты стоишь возле меня, – делился переживаниями с Ифанем Бэкхёном, потому что не мог держать всё в себе. Да и как не расскажешь, когда он смотрит так испытующе и выжидающе, как удав на приближающегося кролика (и кто из них после этого слизеринец?).   
– Я, наверное, рад? – пожал плечами Ифань и продолжил писать шпаргалку по травологии. – В смысле, тогда мне бы пришлось всё время ходить рядом с тобой, ведь ты такой маленький и тебя надо защищать.  
– Что вякнул? – спросил Бэкхён, замахнувшись ногой и остановив её у самой шеи Ифаня. – Я в удобных штанах, мне ничего не стоит тебя завалить.  
– Ну да, а потом я вспоминаю, что ты сам себя защитишь и вообще, зачем тебе защитники, – мигом исправился Ифань. – Ты сильный и самодостаточный. Я лучше буду Луханя с Гриффиндора защищать.  
– Он тебе тоже врежет, - пообещал Бэкхён. – И как, интересно, ты собираешься его от бладжеров спасать?  
Ифань не ответил, улыбнувшись, а Бэкхён почувствовал прилив нежности к другу за то, что тот так умело перевел тему. Ифань часто ему вот так помогал и, наверное, Бэкхён был бы самую капельку счастлив, если бы на месте Пак Чанёля был Ифань. 

Бэкхён был бы очень счастлив, если бы на месте Пак Чанёля был Ифань, потому что тогда не пришлось бы придумывать себе оправдания. Он вызвал Патронуса – первый раз в жизни – вспомнив, как Чанёль грустно на него смотрел сверху вниз. Конечно, он был ещё не до конца оформившийся, но это уже была не просто дымка, это было совершенно точно очертание животного.   
– Кажется, это была собака, – неуверенно произнёс Сехун, когда Бэкхён показал ему. – Хотя с тем же успехом это могла быть макака.   
– Спасибо, малявка, – Бэкхён показал язык младшему (и кто тут младший вообще?) и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть как ласка Сехуна плывёт по воздуху.  
– По-моему, это был тюлень, – протянул Ифань, лежа на полу и вырисовывая палочкой разноцветные пузыри, поднимавшиеся к потолку.   
– Ты даже не посмотрел. Сам ты тюлень.  
– Тогда я самый красивый тюлень в мире, – усмехнулся Ифань.  
Бэкхён подумал, что улыбка Ифаня куда красивее, чем у Чанёля. И голос ниже. И глаза красивее и выразительнее. Ифань весь лучше, чем Чанёль, и это Бэкхён ещё не вспомнил про поведение. Так почему Патронус вообще не реагирует на мысли и воспоминания об Ифане?

– Может, вам поцеловаться? – посоветовал Сехун, сидя на кровати Бэкхёна и болтая ногами. – Мы с Чонином всё время целуемся, когда у меня или у него чего-то не получается.  
Бэкхён от неожиданности подавился шоколадкой, которую хомячил под одеялом, и вылез, хлопая себя по груди.  
– Вы делаете что?.. Нет, не думаю, что мне это поможет, – покачал головой Бэкхён.   
– Как знаешь, – пожал плечами Сехун.  
Бэкхён подумал, что только мыслей о поцелуе с Ифанем ему и не хватало. Самое главное – это не представлять, что большие губы Ифаня мягкие на ощупь… Поздно.   
– Вот что ты сделал, - простонал Бэкхён и спрятал голову под подушку.   
К сожалению, даже мечты об этом не вызывали Патронуса, хотя они в принципе этому не способствуют. Но Бэкхён надеялся, что ему удастся обмануть заклинание (наивный).   
_Просто позови меня, если будут проблемы._  
Такую записку прочел Бэкхён, придя однажды в Выручай-комнату. Пак Чанёль приклеил её на самом видном месте, чтобы Бэкхён наверняка увидел. Вот только Пак Чанёль такой же наивный, если думал, что к нему обратятся за помощью. Распределяющая шляпа не просто так определила его на Слизерин – гордости в нём было не меньше, чем в любом из этих чистокровных детишек, выставляющих свою родовитость напоказ.   
– Лучше я лизну ботинки Мерлина, чем позову его, – буркнул Бэкхён и сорвал записку.   
И позвал Ифаня – попытка не пытка, а Сехун, может, действительно был прав.   
Ифань попытку не оценил и отстранился сразу, как понял, чего хочет Бэкхён.  
– Плохая идея, очень плохая идея, – замотал он головой. – Нет. Мы не можем.  
– Ну вот так и знал, – вздохнул Бэкхён. – Пну Сехуна за его идиотские советы.   
Ифань улыбнулся и обнял Бэкхёна за плечи – тот попытался запомнить этот момент в мельчайших деталях. Но вызвать получилось только тоненькую струйку света. Но подумав о записке, он снова увидел очертания животного на четырёх лапах.   
– Мерлинова борода, какого чёрта, – Бэкхён уронил голову на колени и отбросил палочку в сторону.  
Его смущало то, что моменты, которые он не считал самыми счастливыми в его жизни, срабатывали лучше, чем те, которые он вызывал в своей памяти. Не может же быть, что он тянется к Пак Чанёлю где-то на уровне подсознания. Более того, почему именно к Чанёлю, когда рядом такой хороший Ифань, который в сто раз лучше?  
Его рассуждения прервали чьи-то шаги и тычок в бок.  
– Я же сказал позвать меня, если будут проблемы, –услышал Бэкхён низкий голос над своим ухом. Он отшатнулся и злобно посмотрел в сторону пришедшего.  
– Ещё бы я тебя позвал, – сказал Бэкхён и поднял свою палочку. – Из-за тебя все мои проблемы.  
– Ну, все – это явное преувеличение, Бэкхён, – Чанёль поднял руки и отошёл от Бэкхёна на несколько шагов.   
– Уйди, - Бэкхён наставил палочку на Чанёля. – Уйди, пока прошу по хорошему.  
– Я же хочу помочь!  
– Петрификус Тоталус! – Бэкхён взмахнул палочкой, и Чанёль, окаменев, рухнул на пол.   
Слизеринец пошёл в библиотеку, зная, что Ифань сидит там, чтобы не мешать другу в Выручай-комнате. Одновременно он отправил записку Сехуну, чтобы тот расколдовал Чанёля.   
– Ты правда оставил его там? – спросил Ифань, выслушав Бэкхёна. – Ох, Бэкхён, – и он притянул его к себе за плечи. Бэкхён подумал, что рука Ифаня идеально лежит на его плече, и что быть так близко, что можно услышать биение его сердца – тоже идеально. Так почему же не Ифань?  
– Может, всё-таки попробуем последовать совету Сехуна? – снова попытался Бэкхён, склонив голову так, чтобы Ифань не видел его глаз.   
– Нет, Бэкхён, не надо... – неуверенно запротестовал Ифань, но не отодвинулся.   
Бэкхён, так и не глядя в глаза Ифаню, приблизился, осторожно коснулся его губ своими и застыл. Ифань тоже застыл, не зная, что делать дальше и надо ли вообще – но Бэкхёну показалось, что слушать чужое дыхание приятно.   
– Забудь, плохая была идея, – Бэкхён отстранился и выпрямился. – Не думаю, что это хоть как-то сработало.  
– Да, наверное, – протянул Ифань, но руку с плеча Бэкхёна не убрал. Тому не понравилось ощущение вселенского тепла, разлившееся по телу, и, сославшись на сделанное домашнее задание, Бэкхён ушёл из библиотеки. (Кажется, взгляд Ифаня мог прожечь дыру в его спине, или, по крайней мере, в мантии).   
– Мерлин, что мы наделали, Сехун? – спросил Бэкхён, спрятавшись под одеяло и сунув голову под подушку.   
– Даже не знаю, – пожал плечами Сехун. – Выставили себя полными идиотами?  
– Что нам делать? Хотя стой, не говори, твои советы не кончаются ничем хорошим.  
– Попробуй нормально поговорить с Чанёлем? – предположил Сехун. – Не раздражаясь, не злясь, не обвиняя – просто поговори.   
– Издеваешься? – Бэкхён на мгновение вылез из своего укрытия, чтобы осуждающе посмотреть на младшего.  
– Не хочешь – не надо, - Сехун слез с кровати и ушёл в свою комнату.

– Эта малявка, – прошипел Бэкхён посреди ночи, так и не уснув после разговора. Он вышел из гостиной и очень и очень осторожно пошёл в Выручай-комнату, чтобы подумать наедине с собой.  
Но наедине не вышло – там сидел Чанёль, подобрав под себя ноги, и выпускал из палочки снопы ярких вспышек.   
– И ты здесь, – устало выдохнул Бэкхён. Ему не хотелось ни спорить, ни ругаться, ни даже выгонять – хотелось просто сесть в другом углу и подумать. Да и вид у Чанёля был измождённый и чересчур тоскливый.   
– И я здесь, – кивнул он, не глядя в сторону Бэкхёна.  
Какое-то время сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шипением вспышек из палочки Чанёля.   
– Чанёль.  
– Бэкхён…  
Одновременно они заговорили, и Бэкхён жестом предложил Чанёлю продолжить – может, хоть теперь, успокоившись, он поймёт, что чувствует.  
– Бэкхён, я не собирался шутить, – послушно продолжил Чанёль. – Я говорил искренне. Это правда. Ты мне нравишься.   
Бэкхён обреченно вздохнул – в какой-то момент он подумал, что от слов Чанёля что-то внутри перевернётся, и он всё осознает и поймёт.  
Но ничего – совсем ничего – не перевернулось, не дрогнуло и не изменилось. Пак Чанёль оставался просто Пак Чанёлем, чистокровным гриффиндорцем, который злил и раздражал. Нет, конечно, сейчас он раздражал куда меньше, но всё же.   
– Прости, – всё, что смог сказать Бэкхён. – Прости за это.   
И он ушёл, понимая, что не сможет там сидеть с Чанёлем и видеть его грустные глаза – кажется, Бэкхён даже слышал треск разбитого сердца.   
Когда он вернулся в гостиную факультета, его ждал Ифань, который знал пароль от подземелий Слизерина.   
– Ну как ты? – спросил Ифань, в очередной раз догадавшись обо всём просто по виду Бэкхёна.  
– Завтра будет лучше, – ответил Бэкхён и сел на пол, положив голову на колени другу.   
– Завтра всегда лучше, – сказал Ифань и погладил Бэкхёна по волосам.  
А после наклонился и поцеловал сам – так же осторожно, так же застыв после касания. И Бэкхён придвинулся ближе.

На следующий день в Выручай-комнате он снова попытался призвать Патронуса – и вскрикнул от удивления, когда дымка стала ещё более оформившейся. Кажется, он даже видел голову и висячие уши. Сехун вздрогнул от возгласа Бэкхёна и обернулся посмотреть, что так удивило его.   
– О, у тебя получается всё лучше, – отметил он и снова отвернулся. – Отлично.  
Бэкхён не знал, насколько это отлично, потому что он вызвал Патронуса, случайно вспомнив, как Ифань писал ему домашку по астрономии, первый раз за всё время. Бэкхён тогда ужасно устал и просто физически не успевал написать эссе об открытии Плутона и его влиянии на травы, собираемые для смертельных зелий. Ифань согласился помочь и Бэкхён уснул на его плече, убаюканный теплом тела Ифаня.   
_Глупость какая_ , подумал Бэкхён, _ну разве может такое вызвать Патронуса_.   
И Бэкхён решил вспомнить все моменты, когда Чанёль нависал над ним, специально или случайно – но не вышло даже слабой струйки дыма. Только кончик палочки загорелся и почти сразу потух.  
– Наверное, мне всё же нравилось, что я ему нравлюсь, – сказал Бэкхён Сехуну, когда даже воспоминания о повторном признании не сработали и снова только загорелся кончик.   
Сехун пожал плечами и предположил, что любому забитому неудачнику нравится, когда ему оказывает внимание звезда школы.  
– Я не неудачник! – вспылил Бэкхён. – А Чанёль не звезда школы.   
– Но работает тот же принцип, – сказал Сехун и уткнулся в книгу, которая уж точно не была учебником, но за тёмной обложкой невозможно было разглядеть название. (Бэкхёнё подозревал, что это был любовный роман, но ничем не выдал своих мыслей).

Через неделю Бэкхён прибежал к Ифаню в гостиную Пуффендуя и, размахивая руками, рассказал, что у него получилось вызвать телесного Патронуса в виде собаки.  
– Я рад за тебя, – улыбнулся Ифань и потрепал по волосам. Бэкхён же крепко обнял Ифаня и, схватив за руку, потащил за собой.  
– Экспекто Патронум! – и из палочки Бэкхёна выскочил большой серебристый ретривер. Он промчался по всей Выручай-комнате и проскакал пару кругов вокруг Ифаня.  
Ифань сел и похлопал по полу рядом с собой, приглашая Бэкхён сесть рядом.  
– И что же вызвало такого телесного Патронуса?  
– Ты не поверишь, – улыбнулся Бэкхён и положил голову на плечо Ифаня.

Бэкхён заметил, что Патронус становится больше и телеснее, когда он думает об Ифане, но думает не так, как о Чанёле. Рядом с Ифанем внутри не разливалось огненное виски и не кружилась голова, но было уютно и комфортно, а ещё тепло и просто хорошо. Бэкхён случайно вспоминал все моменты, когда Ифань ловил его голову, чтобы он не ударился о стол; или когда они пили зелёный чай в комнате Ифаня и Бэкхён пролил его на себя и громко верещал, что _горячо, горячо!_ ; или когда Ифань уронил на него книги, стоя на лестнице в библиотеке и их наказали за шум, заставив переставить все книги на полке с живыми томами.   
– И такие глупости вызвали Патронуса? – спросил Ифань, когда Бэкхён ему рассказал.  
– Я же сказал, не поверишь, – усмехнулся Бэкхён. – Но как видишь.

О Чанёле Бэкхён иногда вспоминал, но решил, что те скачки настроения, что тот в нём вызывал, ему не так важны, как постоянство Ифаня. Однажды Чанёль перехватил его на перемене – поймал за рукав мантии и попросил поговорить. Бэкхён никогда не видел у него таких грустных глаз и даже почувствовал, как сердце пропустило один удар – но тут рядом появился Ифань и спросил, всё ли в порядке. Бэкхён подумал, что ему не нужно, чтобы сердце пропускало удары и, извинившись перед Чанёлем, ушёл с Ифанем.

Сехун вообще не удивился, когда Патронус Ифаня изменился на золотистого ретривера.  
– Мерлинова шляпа, ну как так, – сокрушенно покачал головой Бэкхён, а Ифань, радостно и широко улыбаясь, навалился на него.  
– Я требую, чтобы ты сменил Патронуса! – верещал Бэкхён, отбиваясь от Ифаня, пока тот обнимал и пытался целовать.  
Сехун смеялся в кулак и никак не комментировал происходящее.  
Ну не говорить же Бэкхёну, что тому ещё повезло – у Чонина Патронус подозрительно напоминал Сехуна, выдавая тем самым отношение Чонина к Сехуну.  
Сехун вышёл из Комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь, когда рука Ифаня скользнула под рубашку Бэкхёна.


End file.
